


Living With Mike Dodds

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Commitment, Dating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Living Together, Love, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Living with Mike includes:





	Living With Mike Dodds

  - You getting on board with his healthy eating regime if you want him to cook for you. For Mike his body is a temple for 6 days of the week so he makes sure to cook meals filled with the good stuff in order to help him stay in shape. If you want to eat healthy that’s cool but if you’re not feeling it he’s not too bothered.

    - He loves taking you out to dinner,  you don’t get many date nights due to this job so when you can squeeze one in, he takes advantage to go all out and show you how much he appreciates you. He loves it when you dress up for him and date night always ends with the two of you falling into bed.

    - Mike’s workout is way too intense for you but you do love Pilates and Mike reaps the rewards of that in the bedroom.

    - The two of you sinking into a deep, hot bath together with what Mike describes as an ‘alarming amount of bubbles’. He loves the sense of relaxation he gets from this and likes to follow up by giving you a private deep tissue massage.

    - Dinner with his William Dodds every couple of week and watching Mike blush when his father tells you all about the cute things he used to do as a child. When Mike has to cancel, leaving just you and William sitting in the booth, he tells you about his aspirations for Mike, the fear he felt when Mike got shot the first time and the second.

    - Getting up with him at 3am when he’s called by the local precinct because his brother Matt has got himself into trouble again and escorting him to the station in an attempt to lighten the load.

    -Holding him when he tells you how awful he feels about not being able to help his brother despite no matter how hard he tries.

    - Sharing the cost when it comes to putting Matt through rehab for what feels like the hundredth time. Mike is adamant he won’t take your money but you convince him to let you lighten the load by assuring him that no matter what happens your still going to be here for him. After all you made a life long commitment.


End file.
